Sunrise and Stars
by mendoukuse
Summary: When Cyborg throws a party, Robin plans the perfect way to tell Starfire how he feels. At the same time, Beastboy angsts and it's all Raven's fault.
1. dreams

**Sunrise**

_(A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please R&R! Enjoy.)_

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

Starfire of Tameran sat on the rooftop of the giant T at 5: 30 in the morning. Her long, tanned legs swung restlessly over the edge of the tower as she waited for the sunrise. When it came, she was bathed in a soft pink glow that illuminated the figure that was approaching from behind. Starfire's senses were instantly alert, sensing the boy wonder's arrival.

"Good morning, friend Robin," the cheery Tameranian greeted.

"You're up early . . ." Robin replied.  
"I wished to observe the 'sunrise', that is alright with you, yes?"

"Of course," Robin gave a small chuckle. "This is my favorite time of day" He paused then looked down at Starfire. In the light glow of the sunrise, his teammate looked amazing. The early morning sun highlighted her blazing hair. The light gave her lithe limbs and her large jade eyes a radiant shine.

"Beautiful." Robin exhaled sharply when he heard Starfire voice his exact thoughts about her.

". . .Yeah, absolutely."  
"Earth is a most wondrous place. On my planet, we do not have sights like this."  
"I told you, best planet I've ever lived on . . ." Robin sat down next to his friend. "Star, Tameran must be pretty amazing."

"Yes . . ." the alien girl sighed happily. She turned and looked at Robin. Emerald Eyes met masked ones and Robin felt as if she had just reached into his mouth and had stolen the air he was breathing. _Starfire has got to be the most special girl in the universe . . . _thought Robin. He traced her with his eyes, taking in all of her features. _I could . . .. I SHOULD just . . . tell her I . . .. tell her how much I lov- uhhhh - like her-_

"Robin!" Starfire's voice broke through his thoughts.  
"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"I am not so sure I-" Robin couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something to show Star how he felt. Quickly, Robin turned and grabbed a still-talking Starfire.

"Robin what- OH!" The feel of Robin's soft lips on her own cut off Starfire. For a moment she was stunned. Then, slowly, Starfire closed her eyes and responded, deepening the already passionate kiss. After a few minutes, Robin pulled away. "Starfire, I'm so sorry, I have no idea what just happened."

"Do not be sorry friend Robin. That was most enjoyable."

"Star, remember how I told you I'm not good at telling you how I feel? Well . . . um . . . StarfireIloveyouandthinkyouarethemostamazingpersonever" Robin blurted, then blushed. Starfire smiled and stared at him, searching for the eyes behind the mask. She leaned in close as if to whisper in his ear.

"TIME TO GET UP! Y'ALL KNOW YOU WANT SOME OF MAH WAFFLES and none of that nasty tofu junk," Starfire screamed into Robin's ear. Her voice sounded strangely like Cyborg's.

". . . . . . ."

Startled, Robin jumped up and fell onto the floor with a thud.

(A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. I also apologize for any OOC-ness that might've occurred. I tried. . . honestly, I really did.)


	2. Of Waffles and Parties

_(A/N: Thanks to Rupertlover for being my first reviewer. Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize for any ooc-ness. I am trying my hardest to make the characters sound normal.)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. This applies to the entire story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Of Waffles and Parties**

* * *

"ah- oh- owwww" Robin groaned from the floor. Quickly, he jumped up from the floor and reached for the mask on the table beside his bed. _Stupid Cyborg, can't let anyone sleep for more than 5 minutes_, the disgruntled teen thought. Robin sighed. He wasn't exactly mad about Cyborg's morning wake-up call, but he was extremely ticked that the call had interrupted his dream. It had been such a great dream. He had finally admitted he loved Starfire without fear of her becoming his one weakness. Everything had turned out perfectly. She had loved him too and her kiss had been . . . .Fantastic.

Holding his mask, Robin trudged into his bathroom. He placed his mask on the sink and began his morning ritual. Stepping into the shower, Robin began chanting a mantra. _Rinse Lather Repeat. . . Rinse Lather Repeat. . . Shampoo Conditioner Soap. . . _Robin hummed. In the privacy of his bathroom, Robin enjoyed singing in the shower. If any of the titans had been present in his bathroom, Robin would have maintained his stoic expressions. However, as it was just him, Robin felt like he could break into a song and dance any minute now. _Today is going to be great! I can tell, _Robin thought. He reached out for his towel while simultaneously turning the water off and stepping out of the shower. _Time for the Gel_, he thought. . .

* * *

Down the hall in the main room, Cyborg was cooking up a storm for the other titans. "_When you're hungry you know what to dooooooo. . . CALL CYBORG! He'll bring his special waffles straight to yoooouuuuuuu. . . CALL CYBORG! When the evil tofu attacks! You can rest knowing he's got your back! Withmeat andwaffles maaaaadde just for yoooou! IT'S CYBORG!_" Cyborg sang loudly as he flipped the waffles onto a stack on the counter behind him. He grabbed the syrup and tossed another waffle onto the stack just as Beastboy entered the kitchen. 

"Duudde," whined Beast boy, "Tofu is not evil!" Beast boy yawned, slid into a chair and slumped onto the counter. Presently, loud snores began to issue from his mouth. Cyborg glanced at Beast boy then returned to belting his song into the syrup container just as Raven walked into the main room.

"GOOD MORNIN' RAVEN!" Cyborg yelled over the sound of frying bacon. He had just set out to cook some "meat-tastic" food to go with his waffles. Raven looked at Cyborg in response and returned to preparing her usual breakfast: Herbal Tea.

"What's wrong with Beast boy?" Raven asked in her signature monotone.

"I believe our friend is partaking in 'the catching of Z's'" A cheery voice sounded from the doorway. Raven turned and gave her friend a rare half-smile.

"Raven! You _can_ smile!" Beast boy shouted from his position on the counter. All three titans turned to stare at their green friend. Interestingly enough, Beast boy was still fast asleep.

"Friend, why do you shout out? Are you awake? Is this a new Earth custom I should be aware of? I shall try this new talking with your eyes closed. It seems most enjoyable" Starfire shut her eyes and began to talk louder. "I do not understand this. My preference is the talking normally, Thank you!" Raven and Cyborg just stared. . . .

* * *

"ssshhhhhhhhh" 

The door to Robin's room slid open and the boy wonder walked into the hallway. Hair gelled, mask firmly in place, uniform clean and crisp, the former sidekick to Gotham's famous vigilante was ready for anything. As he turned and walked towards the main room, Robin could hear bits of the bizarre conversations his teammates were having.

"Uhhhh, Star? I think BB was just talkin' in his sleep. ya know?"

"Please, Cyborg, what is this 'talkin' in his sleep'?"

"Well, It's . . . uhhh. . . ya know, when you . . . talk . . . in your. . . sleep!"

"Real brilliant, Cyborg. Starfire you can open your eyes now, OK?"

"If you insist, friend Raven!"

Robin laughed quietly. Sometimes you meet the strangest people when you're a teen hero. . .

* * *

"I am most confused." Starfire said glumly. She reached out and began continuously poking Beast boy. "Is our friend 'O the K'?" 

"He's fine" Raven replied.

"Star, I don't think you should be pokin' BB like that."

"STAR, CUT IT OUT!" Beast boy yelled. Starfire's constant poking had not only woken the green shapeshifter, it had also begun to annoy him as well.

"eep! I am most sorry friend" Starfire hung her head. Raven gave a small smile and Cyborg burst out laughing.

"Morning Titans!" The door slid open and Robin strode into the main room.

"Robin! You are awake!" Starfire lunged at Robin and embraced him in a fierce hug.

"Well hello to you too, Star" Robin grinned. _Yes_, today was a _great _day. "Hey do you guys smell something burning?"

"AAAAHHH! MAH MEAT!" Cyborg screamed and quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher, oven mitts, and a spatula. He began spraying the meat with the fire extinguisher and then tried to clean off his meat with oven mitts. Raven walked over to the half-robot and turned off the stove while Cyborg desperately tried to salvage the remains of his meat with the spatula.

"Duuuuddee," whined Beast boy yet again. "You made meat? How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a VEGITARIAN!"

"Well, I ain't gonna eat any of that Tofu crap!"

"It's not CRAP!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Must we go through this every morning?" Raven asked, cutting Beast boy off before the two titans could engage in another pointless round of "Is so" and "Is not." Raven sighed. She loved her friends and had relaxed considerably since they defeated her father, but her love only went so far. . .

* * *

"Alrighty there!" Cyborg grinned as he shoveled stacks of waffles onto each titan's plate. "Mustard for Starfire, tea for Raven, tofu bacon for BB, and syrup and butter." Cyborg placed everything on the counter. "DIG IN Y'ALL!" 

"Glorious!"

"Sweeet!"

"Cool!"

"Thank you. . ." Three titans began stuffing food into their mouths. The fourth sipped her tea and ate normally. Cyborg's grin broadened as breakfast passed rather uneventfully compared to earlier. Now was the perfect time to unveil his grand idea to the Titan's leader.

"So, Robin," The half-robot began. "I was thinking we should have a New Year's Eve Party. . ."

"Cyborg. . ." Robin swallowed his food and continued speaking. "We just had a Christmas party two days ago." The boy wonder gestured around the room. The remains of garlands, wrappers, and bows still littered the floor.

"I know man, but still. . ." Cyborg looked to Starfire for help. If he could get Starfire to agree with him then the party would definitely happen.

"Oh a party sounds like a most Joyous idea! Please Robin, may we have this party?" _Score! _Cyborg thought. _Come on, Star. Show him the eyes, show him the eyes_. Starfire looked at Robin with her "Starry Eyes." _Yes! And we are having a party, Y'all!_

"Ok, You can have your party."

"YES! WE ARE HAVING A PARTY, Y'ALL!"

"A party sounds. . . fun"

"Rae, Did you just say fun!"

Raven glared at Beast boy then glanced around the room. Starfire and Cyborg were chanting: _"We're going to have a party!" _Robin was grinning like mad at Starfire, and Beast boy was staring at Raven incredulously.

"I'm gonna go call Bee and tell her to invite Titans East! This is gonna be one heck of a party, y'all!" Cyborg ran off towards his room.

"I shall sing a Tameranian Folk Song to celebrate!"

"No!" Raven, Robin, and Beast boy all cried out. But it was too late, Starfire had already taken a deep breath and had begun to wail loudly. Beast boy did the only thing he could think off and threw a waffle into Starfire's face. Immediately she stopped singing and a chaotic food fight began. _Oh god,_ thought Robin. _What have I gotten myself into. . . _

* * *

_(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review because as a new author, any criticism that will help improve my stories is welcome. Flames Welcome! Thanks again for reading!)_


	3. Big Plans and small failures

_(A/N: This chapter is a little more serious than my last one. I found it hardest to stay in character for Robin and Raven. There's just so much that I want the characters to say but I'm afraid to become too ooc with them. So I apologize once again if there are moments where you think there is too much OOC-ness. Please continue to Read and Review! Enjoy!)_

_Thanks to _**lil'grass-stain07** _and _**Star's-Fire** _for your super kind reviews. I'm glad you liked the story so far. I hope you like this next chapter!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Big Plans and Small Failures**

* * *

Cyborg spent the rest of the day making preparations for the huge party that would take place in less than four days. First, he began by installing a new disco-ball in the main room, similar to the one he had installed in the Titans East tower. Only, along with a new disco-ball came strobe lights, flashing colored lights, an upgraded sound system, upgraded security system, and basically anything else to keep the party going. 

"Phase one: complete " Cyborg deadpanned then grinned broadly and flashed a victory sign into the air. "BOOYAH! Now to call Bee!" He grabbed the remote to the television and pressed a button labeled: _communicator_ and then pressed _Titans East_.

"Hey Sparky! How's it goin'?" Came a sassy voice, followed by an image of an African-American girl that appeared on the screen.

"Hey Bee! Listen, we're having a New Year's Eve Party. Can y'all make it?"

"Let me check." Bumblebee's face disappeared from the screen but Cyborg could still hear her voice.

"The Titans are having a New Year's Eve party! We going?"

"Sounds cool." Speedy's voice drawled.

"As long as they don't serve fish." Aqualad commented.  
"Si! Un Fiesta es muy bueno!" Mas y Menos said in their rapid Spanish. Bumblebee's face reappeared and she laughed.

"All right, looks like we're there!"

"Cool! Party's at 8 P.M. Y'all can stay over after."

"See ya, Sparky!" With that, Bumblebee ended the transmission. Cyborg stared up at the blank screen then he smiled. _Note to self: No Fish_, Cyborg mentally added the thought to the end of his Things To Do List. "Project Party," as Cyborg had dubbed his plans, was completely underway. . .

* * *

Robin was sitting at his desk editing the most recent details in the "Slade File" including the events that had taken place during the end of the world. _Who is Slade?_ Robin obsessed once again. Slade. Now there was the only person who rivaled Starfire in the quest to control Robin's thoughts. If Robin wasn't thinking about his beautiful best friend, he was fixated on discovering Slade's identity. Or at least he used to be until he had journeyed with Slade down into the Earth. There, Robin had realized letting Slade control his life was pointless. Robin had his friends while Slade had no one but himself. Now, Robin was only three-quarters-obsessed with Slade. Lost in thought, the boy wonder's famous senses failed to notice a figure standing behind him. 

"I called Bee. They're coming." Robin was jolted from his thought pool. He turned around and looked at the large person behind him.

"Oh hey, Cyborg. Sorry, I didn't know you were there."

"It's ok, man. You looked like you were thinking pretty hard there."

"Yeah, I guess I was." Cyborg peered over Robin's shoulder and saw the "Slade File" lying open on top of Robin's desk. The words "WHO ARE YOU?" had been underlined and circled so many times that they stood out conspicuously on the page.

"Hey man, you're not still obsessing about him are you?" There was no need to ask who "him" was. "Let it go, Robin. There are more important things. . ." Robin opened his mouth to ask what could be more important than catching a devious mastermind criminal, but Cyborg cut him off as if he already knew what his leader was going to say. "Your friends and your life. . ."

"You're right." The masked boy admitted.

"Starfire." Cyborg continued on with his list of things more important to Robin than Slade.

"What!" Robin spluttered at a loss for more intelligent words.

"Starfire," Cyborg repeated. "You know you like her. Dude, It's pretty obvious you two were meant for each other." Robin turned bright red and began hyperventilating. Cyborg secretly found it hilarious to make their leader lose his normal cool.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Robin said forcefully. Inside, alarms were sounding in his head.

"Chill man, I never said she was. All I'm saying is it's obvious you really like her."

"It is not!" Robin blurted out indignantly before he could realize what a mistake he had just made. The Boy blunder had unintentionally revealed his biggest secret (apart from his secret identity) to Cyborg. Cyborg's eyes gained a knowing look.

"You _do _like her." Robin felt cornered. He could be very stubborn, determined some might even call it. But, even Robin was smart enough to realize when it was pointless to argue. He looked Cyborg in the eyes and sighed. The half-robot, half-human took this as confirmation. "Then do something 'bout it"

"I can't," Robin said so quietly and dejectedly that Cyborg almost didn't hear it.

"You can"

"No, I can't."

"Why not?" Cyborg almost felt like smiling. He remembered when he had fought Atlas. The roles had been reversed and Robin had been doing what Cyborg was doing now. Cyborg would have smiled too if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"Because I just can't"

"What's stopping you?"

"Nothing."

"Then why can't you?"

"Because I don't want Starfire to get hurt."

"That's it, man!" Cyborg gave a short laugh and Robin glared furiously at him. "No offense, Robin. But, Starfire isn't helpless."

"I know that!"

"Do you?" Robin was silent. "It's okay."

"What is?"

"It's okay for you to like Starfire and do something about it man."

"I told you, Cyborg, I CAN'T!" Cyborg gave his leader a sad look.

"Then give up. Be weak and give up. Sooner or later, someone is going to like Starfire too, Robin. You can't protect her forever. Either do something. . . or be a quitter and give up." Cyborg was completely serious now. He gave Robin one last inscrutable look then turned and walked out of the room hoping his last words would affect his friend. Cyborg knew Robin unconsciously hated being weak. It was partially why the Boy Wonder trained so hard. A lack of powers seemed like a weakness and drove Robin to extremes. Days in and days out, Cyborg had seen Robin train like a madman, especially back when Slade had mattered so much. It seemed like weakness equaled failure to Robin, when in fact the rest of the Titans knew that weaknesses could lead to strength. Cyborg sighed, returned to work on the party, and hoped his last subtle insult would prod Robin into action. . .

* * *

Robin watched as the door closed behind Cyborg and seethed with fury. Some anger was directed at Cyborg for realizing Robin's secret. But most of the anger was for him. Robin was furious with himself because a large part of him knew Cyborg was right. Robin was being a coward by not confessing his feelings to Starfire. Would it matter if his enemies knew his true feelings? After all, most of his enemies were Starfire's enemies too. _I've never looked at it that way. . ._ Robin thought. It seemed his confrontation with Cyborg had forced Robin to look at all the angles rather than the one that prevented any action. 

_"Sooner or later, someone is going to like Starfire too. . ." _Cyborg's brief comment rang in Robin's ears. Taunting him, goading him, prodding him into action. _Crud. . . he's right._ Robin hated to admit it but if he didn't do something soon, there would be no guarantee that Starfire would wait around for him. Panicked by this thought, Robin snatched up a spare pen and a piece of paper and began to plan just how he'd tell Starfire he liked her. . .

Five hours later, Robin still had not come up with any decent ideas. However, Robin's trashcan was overflowing with crumpled pieces of rejected plans. _Chocolates and flowers? Too plain. . . Love letter? Too sappy. . . Just tell her? Too blunt. . . Love song? Too bold. . . Proclaim my undying affection by the light of the Sunrise? WAY TOO MUSHY. . . AHH! Why is this so hard! _Robin mentally kicked himself. _I'm the BOY WONDER! I should be able to do this! _He cursed inwardly. _I need to clear my head_. Robin thought for a minute then stood up and stretched. He hadn't realized how stiff he had become until he cracked his neck. Deciding he needed a workout, Robin left his room and headed towards the gym. . .

* * *

Starfire was worried. She hadn't seen Robin since breakfast, which had been 12 hours ago. Her best friend had skipped lunch and dinner and had not talked to any of the Titan's except for Cyborg, whom he had talked to seven hours ago. It was now 8 P.M and Starfire was getting really anxious. Quickly, She ran to find Cyborg in the main room. "Friend! Have you seen Robin?" Starfire inquired politely as she burst through the door. 

Cyborg had been testing the disco ball for the party when Starfire ran into the room. "Nope. Sorry Star. Haven't seen him."

"Oh. . . Then perhaps you know where he is located?"

"Last I checked, he was in his room."

"Thank you." Starfire said brightly as she exited the room.

"No problem." Cyborg said dismissively. He was so intent on making the party perfect that he had failed to notice his alien friend had left.

Starfire flew as fast as she could down the hallway to Robin's room. "Robin! Thank X'hal, I have found you!" She cried out joyously as she burst into his room too. She stopped suddenly and stared. Strange, Robin was not in his room. Wasting no time, the Tameranian princess turned on her heel and fled towards Raven room. She was about to barge in when she remembered Raven didn't appreciate people bursting into her room or even just plain coming into her room. Starfire checked herself just in time. Sliding to a halt before Raven's door, the redheaded girl lifted a hand to knock when she heard a strangely familiar voice come from inside the empath's room.

"But Raven, why not?" came the voice. Strangely, whoever it was, was speaking in serious, low, urgent tones.

"Beast boy, I told you, I can't." Starfire heard Raven say. Beast boy! So that's who it was. Starfire couldn't understand why Beast boy was in Raven's room though.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Starfire had never heard Beast boy speak so fiercely. "You're just afraid of what might happen. Admit it."

"Don't push it, Beast boy."

"You said that last time. But now it's different! You're different!" He insisted. Curious though she was, Starfire didn't feel right listening to this conversation. Quickly, she quietly tapped on Raven's door. There was silence for a couple seconds, then the door opened to reveal an expressionless Raven and a frustrated looking Beast boy standing behind her.

"Hey Star." Beast boy said quietly.

"Friends! I cannot find Robin! I fear something terrible has happened to him!" Starfire cried out in a panicked voice.

"Relax, he's in the gym. I can sense his thoughts."

"Glorious! Thank you, Raven!" Starfire hurriedly thanked the empath and flew off towards the gym. . .

_

* * *

Right. Left. Right. Left. _Robin screamed in his mind as he furiously beat the stuffing out of the punching bag._ Why . . ._ Kick._ Is. . ._ Punch._ This. . ._ Kick._ So. . ._ Punch._ Hard. . ._With one last roundhouse kick, Robin sent the punching bag flying into the wall. Sighing, he reached for water and a towel, then walked over to retrieve the fallen bag. Placing it back onto the hook on the ceiling, Robin walked over to the yoga mats Raven had bought a while back for her meditation. Suddenly, Robin felt as if he had been hit by a shooting star, literally. He found himself thrown onto the mats and looked down to find Starfire's arms wrapped tightly aroundhis stomach. 

"Robin! You are unharmed!" She buried her face into his chest and held on tighter as is fearing the Titans leader would disappear the moment she let go.

"Starfire, what's going on?" Robin asked with a bemused expression on his face.

"I have not seen you all day! I feared something terrible had happened to you!" She hugged Robin harder. Robin didn't say anything and Starfire continued. "Oh! I have missed you so!" She paused then looked at Robin. "Robin, Why do you not say anything?"

"Starfire. . . choking . . . need. . . Air!" Robin said in forced breaths.

"Oh! Forgive me, Robin!" Starfire let go of Robin immediately and blushed. Embarrassed, Starfire muttered a hasty apology and scurried out of the room leaving Robin gasping for air. As she left, she passed Cyborg who had been standing in the doorway watching the whole exchange.

"Don't say anything." Robin growled after he had taken many deep breaths.

"Wasn't gonna." Cyborg held up his hands as ifto say:_Wasn't even thinking about it_. "Anyway, I came down here to tell you everything's ready for the party."

"Party?" Robin was confused.

"New Year's Eve, remember?" Cyborg reminded him.

"Oh, right." Somehow in the excitement of finding the perfect plan, Robin had completely forgotten about Cyborg's major party.

"Fridge's stocked. Drinks bought. Music's all lined up."

"Great. Who's coming?"

"Oh the usual, Titans East and a few others. Y'know, Hotspot, Wildebeest, Jinx and her friends, and so on"

"Jinx! Cyborg! You invited the Hive Five!"

"Well, yeah! Jinx made me. She promised they'd be good."

"I know you used to have a crush on her but I had no idea you guys were friends."

"Hey man, she's not so bad once you get to know her." Robin was suddenly suspicious.

"You don't still like her. . .do you?" he asked seriously.

"No way, man! She's just a good friend!" Robin was still wary. How did Cyborg even become friends with that pink-haired witch. He gave Cyborg and scrutinizing stare. "Look dude, She promised to keep them under control. They're just coming for the party."

"I don't know. It seems pretty risky."

"First sign of trouble and they're gone."

"Well. . ."

"I promise." Robin studied Cyborg for a minute and decided to trust Jinx for once.

"Fine."

"For real, man!" Cyborg couldn't believe it! Robin was actually agreeing.

"Yeah."

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg pumped his fist in the air and Robin laughed. "I can't wait until New Year's Eve!" Cyborg exclaimed. Before running out of the gym, Cyborg tossed Robin a crumpled piece of paper. "Thanks Robin!" he yelled as he sprinted out into the hallway. Robin chuckled quietly then opened the piece of paper Cyborg had tossed him. Inside, written in Cyborg's neat writing were the words: _Midnight Kiss? PERFECT! _Robin blushed furiously andmade a mental note to buy a lock for his room and to hit Cyborg the next time he saw the half-robot teen. He looked at the writing one more time and reluctantly realized Cyborg had a point. Kissing Starfire at midnight on New Year's Eve _was_ perfect. It was romantic enough for any girl, but not too romantic, honest but not blunt, and heck, it beat a sappy love letter any day. Robin was all for the idea. A brilliant plan was already beginning to unfold in his mind. . .

* * *

_(A/N: Well there it is! I really hope you all liked the chapter. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and if anyone could give me some helpful information on Speedy's character in Teen Titans, that would be great. I really want to make sure I get him semi-right and don't end up with him outrageously OOC. Thanks again!)_


	4. The Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

**

Thanks to **Star's-Fire,lil'grass-stain07, iluvrobbie, xox.Annie Potter.xox, samanthe2121, airhead123, **and** starsweetie **for your super awesome reviews. The speedy tips were super helpful. Thank you so much!

* * *

_(A/N: I updated as soon as I could. Please Read and Review! I hope you enjoy the chapter though I have to say this chapter is probably one of my least favorites. Why? Mainly because it's so slow and is slightly separate from my main plot line though I managed to link the two. But also, I didn't think there was enough RobStar. Originally, I had intended for the BBRae moment to be shorter and just act as a transition to cover the days up until the New Year's eve party. BB moping for four days seemed like a good way todo it and incoporate some BBRae. Unfortunately, I have a habit of going with the flow in my story and somehow I wound up with a chapter mainly focused on the fluff between Raven and BB. So I apologize. Seriously Sorry if a)Raven seems a little OOC, she'shard to write,b)if you don't like this chapter as much, or c) this A/N is too long.Please leave any helpful Reviews! Thanks and sorry once again.) _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Forgotten**

**

* * *

**

Beast Boy was sprawled on the top of his bunk bed. One arm dangled over the edge of his bed, his head resting on the other. He lay awake watching his fingers move back and forth over the side of his bed. Unmoving and silent was how Raven found him when she came into his room minutes later.

"Beast Boy?" She walked over to the bunk bed and looked into Beast boy's dark green eyes. Uncharacteristically, Beast boy gazed back into her amethyst ones without smiling, whining, speaking, or showing any signs that showed he knew she was there. "Beast boy. . . are you okay?"

"I'm fine." came Beast Boy's gruff reply. Raven wasn't fooled. Even the rest of the team had noticed their green, shape-shifting friend had been out of sorts for the past four days. Raven was the only one who knew the truth. Though, she suspected Starfire had an idea as to what caused Beast Boy's new moody behavior.

"No, you're not." Raven stated, plain and simple. "If you were, I would have heard you and Cyborg argue over breakfast." Beast boy only continued to stare. Raven sighed. "This is about what I said, isn't it."

"It isn't." _It was,_ Raven could sense Beast Boy's emotions.

"You can't be mad, forever."

"Why can't I!" Beast boy was becoming vexed. He sat up on his bed and glared at his pale, petite friend.

"It's not like you."

"You don't know anything about me!" Beast boy yelled. He knew he was being childish but he didn't care. He was hurt.

"How can you say that?" Raven said, allowing a little emotion to creep into her voice.

"You don't know me and you don't care." He said, a little quieter this time. He looked down and fiddled with his bed sheets. He was being unreasonable, he knew that.Yet he desperately wanted Raven to say what he wanted to hear. He needed her to say it before everything became too much. He looked at Raven expectantly.

"That's not true" Raven stared back at Beast boy and pleaded with her eyes. _Don't do this,_ she said silently. _Don't go there_. Inside, a small part of Beast boy was overjoyed by Raven's denial. It meant she cared. The little inner Beast boy cheered, and flashed victory signs everywhere in Beast boy's head. _Dude, Score! _Chibi Beast boy shouted. The Real Beast boy ignored the voice in his head and Raven's silent cries and began treading in dangerous territory.

"Then why won't you?"

"I can't. There's nothing I can do."

"Can't, or won't?"

"Beast boy. . ." Raven warned. They had been through this conversation before.

"Terra would've of!" the viridian titan said. Raven snapped and Beast Boy cringed inwardly. He hadn't meant for that to slip out.

"Terra was a traitor," the empath said with a deadly calm.

"That's not the point! She would've been ok with it! Why can't you!"

"IM NOT TERRA, BEASTBOY!" Both Titans' voices were becoming steadily louder and behind Raven, a lightbulb broke.

"I KNOW THAT! DUUUUDE, I HAVE A BRAIN!" Beast boy yelled, sounding a bit more like his old self.

"THEN USE IT!" A lamp exploded and Beast Boy immediately knew Raven was infuriated. Even with Trigon gone, her eyes were still beginning to glow his trademark red. The past few times they had had this conversation, Raven had been able to maintain her emotions. This time at the mention of Terra, Raven's control began to slip. _Leave now. . . Before anybody gets hurt_. Wisdom said inside Raven's mind. Raven shot one last glare at Beast Boy then turned to leave. She was too angry to sense the presence of three other people just outside with their ears pressed to the door. S_hhhh_, Beast boy's door slid open and Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg came tumbling through the doorway. . .

* * *

Raven stared at the tangle of Titans lying at her feet. Beast Boy stared too. Both green and gray titans were shocked, all anger forgotten. Cyborg was the first to extricate himself from the pile, followed by Starfire then Robin. 

"Sorry 'bout that" Cyborg offered meekly.

"It's okay." Raven and Beast Boy said simultaneously.

"We couldn't help overhearing. . ." Robin trailed off but his concern was evident.

"Please friends, do not argue so!" Starfire cut in. Everyone was silent. All five titans were embarrassed. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were mortified that they had been caught eavesdropping. Raven and Beast boy were horrified that they had been caught arguing. Although, luckily no one knew exactly what they were arguing about. Finally, Beast Boy flung himself face down on his bed again unable to stand the tension.

"Yo dude, chill." Cyborg said. "You're acting like Robin when Slade's around." A vein in Robin's head began to throb. He opened his mouth to yell at Cyborg but Beast Boy sat up andspoke faster.

"No Way, Dude! Robin's all 'grrrr' and 'blah'" Beast Boy made a dark face, imitating Robin usual brooding.

"HEY!" Robin interjected indignantly. "I'm standing RIGHT HERE!"

"Heh heh, oops?" Beast Boy offered. Cyborg laughed, relieved that Beast Boy would be okay. Raven shook her head. How just like Beast Boy to forget what a serious moment they had been having. Sighing, she closed her eyes and whispered telepathically to the only other female in the room. _Starfire. . ._

* * *

"EEK!" Starfire jumped into the air. All three of the male titans looked at her, surprised. They had completely forgotten she and Raven were still in the room. She turned a shade darker than her flaming hair. 

"There was a spider." Raven provided as a brief explanation. Starfire nodded slowly. But before she could say anything more, Raven grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, Starfire." The cloaked girl muttered as she dragged her friend out of the room. "Let's go get ready for that party." Raven said. Right then she would use anything as an excuse to leave. She stalked out of the room and left Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy standing speechless.

"I thought Raven 'didn't do' parties. . ." A confused Cyborg said after he had regained his voice.

"Duuuuude, Raven 'doesn't do' anything. She never shows any emotion!" Beast Boy whined, suddenly remembering why he had been in such a bad mood.

"Well, Duh. That's 'cause she's _Raven._"

"What was that about a party?" Robin asked, puzzled. The three boys looked at each other.

"YO! WE FORGOT ABOUT MY PARTY!" Cyborg yelled.

"That's tonight?" Robin screamed. _MY PLANS_! Panicking, Robin ran out of the room, followed by Cyborg. Beast Boy watched them go, frowning.

_"_HELLO! What about me!" he whined to an empty room . . .

* * *

Robin ran down to his room flying past an overjoyed Starfire who was dragging a disgruntled Raven. 

"Hurry friend Raven," he heard Starfire say when he passed. "We have not journeyed to the Mall of shopping nor placed all manner of ribbons in our hair. We must 'make with the haste' if we are to be ready for the wondrous festivities Cyborg has planned."

"Justkill me now." Raven groaned. Robin felt bad for the gray titan but didn't have a single moment to spare. He had no idea how much time he had until 8 but knew he had already wastedat leasthalf the day. First, he had been distracted by Beast Boy and Raven's loud yelling. Then, he had completely forgotten about Cyborg's party and what he planned to do there. Sliding into his room, Robin glanced at the clock. _6: 30!_ Robin freaked out. What happened to his entire morning? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS ENTIRE DAY? He only had an hour and a half until the party and still hadn't done anything! Wasting no time, Robin flung open his closet doors and searched wildly. _Uniforms, Uniforms, Uniforms, more uniforms, masks, shoes, capes_, the boy wonder stopped and stared. . . .

"_AHHHHHHHHH! WHY DON'T I OWN ANY NORMAL CLOTHES?" _

* * *

_(A/N: Well, there it is! I hope it was still somewhat entertaining and lived up to any standards you might have. Anyways, I'm going on Vacation soon so I'm trying to update as frequently as possible. So, I'll try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow night, if I can manage. On another note: Thanks for reading this chapter! Please Review and let me know how you liked/disliked the story! In the next chapter, there should be more RobStar. Plus, the story should get moving a bit faster. Again Sorry!) _

_

* * *

_

Coming Soon. . . **Chapter 5: Jealous Kisses**

(Short preview of what I have planned. As a treat because I didn't think this chapter was good enough.)

"Robin!" Starfire called above the loud music. She glimpsed a mask on the other side of the room and began to work her way through the throng of dancing people. "Robin! Robin!" She tried to catch his attention. Finally she managed to work her way to where she had seen the infamous mask. Suddenly, someone bumped Starfire and knocked her to the floor. "You know, you really should apologize!" She called indignantly at the figure who had bumped her.

"Here" Starfire turned her head and saw a gloved hand reaching down towards her. Quickly, she grabbed the hand and stood up. "Oh Thank X'hal! Robin. . ." Starfire trailed off. She was indeed looking into a pair of masked eyes. However, they justweren't the ones that belonged to Robin.


	5. Jealous Kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans**_

* * *

_

_(A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I don't want to make this a/n as long as it was last time so I can't mention any names but just so you know, I read all of them. As I promised: Here's the next chapter! Updated as soon as possible. This is probably my favorite chapter and I don't think any RobStar fans will be displeased._ **BUT, THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER!**_ There's more and some unresolved stuff. Please R&R! Enjoy!)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Jealous Kisses**

**

* * *

**

"There has to be something in here, somewhere!" Robin growled to himself as he rummaged through his closet one more time. "Here!" Robin pulled open a small drawer and found a couple sets of normal clothes. He pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a loose black, cotton T-shirt with the symbol of a gray bird on one of the sleeves. He tossed the clothes onto his bed along with a clean mask, then he gathered up the all the clothing he had haphazardly discarded in his search for regular clothes. Walking over to the closet again, Robin shoved the pile of uniforms onto the floor and slid the closet door shut. He looked at the clock. _Half and hour wasted_, he thought and hurried off to get ready.

Forty-five minutes later, Robin stepped out of his room and made his way to the main room. He had showered, gelled, changed, put a tiny dash of cologne on and even with his mask on he thought he looked pretty darn good. Quickly he checked his appearance then strode in. Cyborg was putting some drinks in a tub filled with ice when he heard Robin enter the room. He looked up at his leader who was taking in all of the new improvements to the room.

"So?" Cyborg prompted Robin. "What do you think, man?" Robin was dumbfounded as he looked around the newly transfigured main room. In less than an hour and a half, Cyborg had managed to move all the couches out of the room save for one, which he had placed in a corner. The walls glowed with Cyborg's signature blue sheen, the counter had been converted into a bar, TV screen had been retracted into the ceiling and in it's place was a digital countdown to the new year, a disco ball hung from the ceiling, and a turntable had been brought in for Cyborg.

"Cyborg. It's amazing!" Robin managed to say. "How. . . When. . .?" Robin couldn't continue. Cyborg laughed but before he could say anything the door opened again and in walked a pretty African-American girl followed by two red blurs and two teenage guys, one with long black hair and one with shorter red hair.

"Hey Sparky!" the girl said cheerfully.

"Yo Bee! Mas, Menos, Aqualad, Speedy." Cyborg greeted the Titans East team. Robin waved at his fellow Titans and Speedy nodded back in response. Mas y Menos were still racing around the room.

"¡Hola¡Somos listos bailar¿Dónde está la muchacha gótica y la muchacha bonita¡Tenemos hambre!" Mas y Menos said in rapid Spanish.

"What did they say?" Robin asked.

"Something about dancing and eating." Bumblebee said laughing. Since living with the two Spanish speedsters, she had improved her Spanish a lot.

"I think they want to know where Starfire and Raven are," Aqualad said helpfully.

"Oh, they got back about half and hour ago." Cyborg said. Just then the intercom buzzed.

"Hey big boy." Came a voice.

"Jinx!" Cyborg said excitedly. He pressed a button on the wall and buzzed her up. Bumblebee watched the exchange and frowned.

"I brought some friends. Hope you don't mind." The pink haired witch said as she strolled into the main room. "Don't worry. They'll be good." She added as an afterthought. Seconds after she came in, a crowd of people came streaming through the door. Cyborg recognized some of them as former H.I.V.E students, the rest were teens from around Jump City.

"Well Alright!" He called and made his way to the turntables, completely leaving the Titans East team and Robin to fend for themselves in the incoming wave of people. "Let's get this party started Y'all!" Cyborg yelled and flipped a switch on his new customized turntable. Immediately the main lights went out and colored lights and strobes lights began flashing all over the room. The disco ball began to spin, music blasted out of the new sound system and Cyborg's big New Year's Eve bash was officially underway. . .

* * *

Raven stood in the center of Starfire's extremely girly room with her hood pulled over her face in hopes that it would block out the pink and purple overload. She could hear muffled music from the party coming through the walls of Starfire's room and wished her alien friend would hurry up. Raven desperately needed to talk to Beast Boy. 

"Starfire, I think your hair has suffered enough." Raven said stonily. Starfire was sitting at her vanity dressed in light blue jeans and a purple tank top. She would have looked nice if not for the thousands of ribbons and hair ties she had put in her fiery locks.

"Perhaps one more?" Starfire asked timidly.

"No. It's fine."

"Please, May I now do your hair?" The alien princess turned around to look at Raven.

"No." Starfire's face fell a bit but then returned to its usual cheerful expression.

"Then, I am ready now." She said and walked away from her vanity. Quickly Raven used her powers to untie all of the ribbons and hair ties set in Starfire's hair. She felt a little bad since Starfire had spent so much time on her hair, however, Raven just couldn't allow Starfire to go to the party with that hair monstrosity. The pale girl watched as Starfire's hair returned to its normal style. At the door, Starfire turned and looked at Raven expectantly, oblivious to the correction that had just happened to her hair.

"You go on without me." Raven replied to Starfire's unspoken question.

"But Friend. . ."

"Why don't you go find Robin?" Starfire's face lit up and she nodded. Then the princess turned and ran out the party to find her best friend. Raven followed and stopped in the hallway. She watched Starfire enter the main room and caught a glimpse of flashing colored lights before the door slid shut. Then, Raven turned and walked down into Beast Boy's room. She had some unfinished business to take care of. . .

* * *

After Cyborg had ceremoniously started the party, the other titans had joined the mass of the dancing, leaving Robin alone by the bar. He now was leaning against the wall in a shadowy corner scanning the crowd for Starfire. A drink clutched tightly in his left hand. 

"Hey hot stuff!" A girl danced her way over to Robin. "Wanna Dance?" She asked. Robin shook his head. Several girls had already asked him to dance but he had refused all of them. This girl, however, refused to accept _his _refusal. "Come on," she said swishing her long blond hair in Robin's face. "It'll be fun!" She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out of his shadowy corner. Robin resisted for a few seconds then he saw the door open. He watched as Starfire entered. She turned her head a few times as if searching. She didn't see Robin standing in his shadowy corner.

"Dance with me!" The obnoxious girl at Robin side said as she pulled his hand harder. Robin stepped out of his corner, tore his hand away from the girl.

"No. Way." Robin said before walking away. . .

When Starfire had come into the main room, she had immediately been bombarded by flashing lights and blaring music. She stopped for a few seconds to adjust then she looked around the room over the heads of many dancing teenagers.

"Robin!" Starfire called above the loud music. She glimpsed a mask on the other side of the room and began to work her way through the throng of dancing people. "Robin! Robin!" She tried to catch his attention. Finally she managed to work her way to where she had seen the infamous mask. Suddenly, someone bumped Starfire and knocked her to the floor. "You know, you really should apologize!" She called indignantly at the figure that had bumped her.

"Here" Starfire turned her head and saw a gloved hand reaching down towards her. Quickly, she grabbed the hand and stood up. "Oh X'hal! Robin. . ." Starfire looked up at her rescuer then trailed off. She was indeed looking into a pair of masked eyes. However, just not the ones that belonged to Robin.

"Hey." Speedy smiled down at the beautiful Tameranian. Stunned, Starfire said the only thing she could think of.

"You are not Robin." She spoke plainly but to Speedy, the words were slightly offensive. Still, he tried to brush off her comment as nonchalantly as possible.

"Never have been." He gave her a small, lopsided grin. "Speedy, of Titans East at your service." He gave a mock bow, hiding his offense at her earlier remark.

"I am Starfire of Tameran. Would you like to be my new friend?" She asked him. Speedy was taken aback for a moment by Starfire's straightforwardness. Then he replied.

"Sure."

"Glorious!" She crowed and gave Speedy a tight hug. "Hello, new friend, Speedy!"

"Hello, new friend, Starfire." Speedy said without missing a beat. His voice carried hints of contained laughter and Starfire beamed. . .

* * *

Robin tried to follow Starfire as he saw her disappear into the tangle of dancing bodies. Like his gorgeous best friend, Robin began to work his way through the teenagers. But before he was able to reach Starfire, the blond girl who had asked him to dance, stepped in front of him. 

"That was like, so rude!" She exclaimed. Robin tried to maneuver around her but there were too many people. "Hello? Are you listening to me?" The girl waved her hand in Robin's face. Robin gave an exasperated sigh and looked at the girl.

"No." He said pointedly.

"Well that is, like, so obnoxious!" She glared at Robin. "You _have_ to dance with me! I asked you and, like, NOBODY says no to me!"

"Guess I'm _nobody_." Robin's face was calm but inside he really wanted to slap this girl. She reminded him of Kitten. The boy wonder shuddered at that horrible memory.

"Dance with me NOW!" The girl ordered. Robin was seriously beginning to hate this Kitten clone. He reached out, lightly pushed her aside, and walked past. He saw Starfire a little way in front of him and hurriedly pushed past some dancing people. Then, suddenly, he stopped. Starfire was definitely in front of him. But, she wasn't alone, in fact, she was hugging somebody. Robin narrowed his masked eyes. Unfortunately, that somebody she was hugging was. . .

"_Speedy. . ._" He growled jealously. . .

* * *

"You were present when Cyborg opened the can of 'butt-whoop' on the Brother Blood, yes?" Starfire asked Speedy. Unfamiliar with Starfire's formal style of speech, it took Speedy a couple seconds to understand what she was saying. 

"Oh. . . Do you mean was I there?" Speedy asked and Starfire nodded. "Oh. Yeah. I was."

"Starfire!" Robin interrupted as he marched furiously over to the pair.

"Robin!" Starfire said happily. "This is my new friend, Speedy!"

"Hey Robin." Speedy flashed a grin. To Robin is seemed more like a cocky smirk. Robin ignored Speedy and the archer frowned, it was clear he was unwanted. Around them, a few dancing people had begun to stare at the trio. One of the teenagers, a thin, blond girl walked over to the trio and grabbed Robin's hand. Speedy and Starfire watched, surprised, as Robin tried to brush her off.

"New Friend?" Speedy asked, one eyebrow raised. Robin glared furiously at Speedy.

"Robin, who is this girl?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know." He said through gritted teeth as he tried to pull his arm out of the girl's death grip.

"_I_ was dancing with him. Who are _you_?" The girl said snobbishly as if that answered everyone's question. "Are you his _girlfriend_?" She put a disdainful emphasis on the last word. "I doubt you are. _You're _just too plain." Starfire gasped.

"And you are a nothing but a ZORBLARK!" Starfire yelled then she attempted to lunge at the Kitten-clone. Quickly Speedy grabbed Starfire and held her back. Robin saw this and was filled with jealous rage.

"ALRIGHT, Y'ALL! IT'S 11: 59! IF YOU GOT SOMETHING SPECIAL PLANNED BETTER GO FIND THAT SOMEONE 'CAUSE WE'RE COUNTIN' DOWN NOW!" Cyborg shouted from over by the turntables, interrupting the commotion on the dance floor. Robin heard this and panicked. He had to get to Starfire. Quickly, he shoved the girl's hands off his arm as hard as he could. Then he reached out and roughly pulled Starfire away from Speedy. Robin glared at his "Carbon-copy" and dragged Starfire through the crowds.

"Robin, what-?" Starfire said in bewildered tones. One minute she had been about to attack that girl. The next, Speedy was restraining her and now, Robin was pulling her through the group of dancing people.

"Yo! Here we go!" Cyborg called again. "Ten! Nine!" _Hurry_, Robin thought heading towards the single couch in the corner by the window.

"Eight! Seven!" Everyone had joined the countdown. "Six! Five!" _Almost There. _Robin could see the unoccupied couch. "Four! THREE!" _Just a little farther. . ._

"Robin, please, I merely wish to-"

"TWO!" _YES!. . ._ Robin had reached the window. He pulled Starfire closer.

"ONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Robin gently pressed his lips to Starfire's. Around them people were throwing confetti and screaming "Happy New Year!" but Robin and Starfire didn't care. After a couple seconds into the new year, Robin pulled away. Starfire opened her eyes slowly and looked at Robin.

"Happy New Year, Star." Robin whispered before disappearing into the crowd of the cheering . . .

* * *

_(A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. If any one is confused, I haven't exactly gone into detail on the BBRae stuff. It's more of a touched upon thing but don't worry. It will be cleared up soon. Anyways, like I mentioned way above, THIS IS NOT the last chapter. There will be a few more. I was planning on writingat leastten chapters for this story. Why do that when I could have a decent ending now? Well, It's because of a few things. 1) **Nothing** worth having is easy to get. 2) There's still unsolved issues. 3) I've already introduced some characters and set them up to play bigger roles. cough speedy cough and4) I go with the flow on this and somehow letting Robin off so easily doesn't seem right. I hope I don't come across as horrible because of this. I really am a huge fan of RobStar but well. . . you'll see. Please Read&Review and I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter!) _


	6. While People Partied

**Sunrise and Stars

* * *

(A/N: **I'm sorry it took so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think this is the second to last chapter. R&R Please, every review is valued. Thanks!**)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: While People Partied**

Raven sat cross-legged in the air, eyes closed, hands on her knees, palms facing upwards, bobbing up and down every few inches in the corner of Beast Boy's room. She seemed to be meditating but in reality it was unnecessary; She had gained control over her powers after she defeated her father. However, for her own purposes, she kept her new ability a secret. It was only for appearances' sake that she continued to meditate.

On the other side of the room, Beast Boy sat in a chair staring at the ceiling with unfocused eyes. In his peripheral vision he could see the empath floating in the far corner, silently meditating. He turned his head slightly until he was staring straight at the gray titan. The chair groaned slightly under the shifting weight, and Beast Boy watched as Raven cracked one eye open. Around him, the walls of his room pulsated slightly in time with the faint music coming from the party.

Raven opened her other eye, glanced towards her friend, and waited for him to break the heavy silence. Beast Boy watched her lazily, not uttering a single word. He knew she wanted him to speak first and he refused to do what she wanted. They sat in silent competition for a few minutes before Raven decided to back down. With a resigned sigh she sank slowly to the floor and then stood up and walked over to Beast Boy's chair. Beast Boy observed this indifferently and Raven heaved another sigh before speaking.

"Beast Boy." The green shape shifter continued to stare at Raven. He made no motion to indicate he'd heard her. "Beast Boy!" Raven tried again, this time a little louder. The other titan still didn't respond. "BEAST BOY!" The empath repeated, very loudly. Beast Boy was silent. Impatient and growing angry, Raven closed her eyes and gave a small flick with her hand. Obsidian tendrils of magic engulfed the chair Beast Boy sat on. With and upward gesture, Raven levitated the chair then proceeded to flip it over, dumping Beast Boy to the floor.

"Beast Boy, We need to talk." Raven stated kneeling down to the floor. Beast Boy didn't look at her as he stood up and sat back down in the chair. Groaning inwardly, Raven flipped the chair over and Beast Boy landed on the floor in a pile. Once again, Beast boy stood up, righted the chair and threw himself onto it. Raven nearly screamed with frustration as she used her powers to knock over the chair. _This is getting redundant . . ._ Raven thought, watching Beast Boy tumble to the ground for the third time. Beast Boy merely brushed himself off and reached for the chair again. "Enough!" Raven spat, waving her hand, and sending the chair to her room. At this, Beast Boy could not remain silent.

"Raven!" he whined angrily. "That was my best chair!" If she had been anybody else, Raven would have screamed in frustration. . .

* * *

Speedy watched Robin dragged Starfire away as Cyborg began his countdown. _Strange . . ._ he thought. Beside him, a petite blond girl was stamping her foot and huffing angrily. Her heavily made-up face was screwed up into a tight angry grimace. Around the two teens, people had begun to cheer and yell for the new year. The blond girl began yelling too, but for an entirely different reason.

"What a jerk! Nobody does that to me and gets away with it!" she cried and shook her head furiously. "I'll make him pay." Speedy looked over at the girl, instantly disliking her. Suddenly, as if she sensed him scrutinizing her, the girl looked up and glared at Speedy. "And like, just what do you think you're doing?" she hissed, music starting up in the background.

"I thought it was pretty obvious I was staring at you." Speedy smirked.

"Well then take a picture. It'll last longer." The girl narrowed her eyes at Speedy.

"Original." Speedy said wryly, sarcasm ebbing slightly into his voice. "But I'd rather not."

"Then don't" she snarled and stalked away in the direction Robin had gone. Speedy watched her go, not at all sorry to see her walk away.

"Nice girl." A voice said, sarcastically from behind him. Speedy grinned.

"Almost as nice as your leader."

"Robin? Man, I know he can be intense but not like your little girlfriend," Cyborg joked half-heartedly. Speedy cocked an eyebrow.

"Girlfriend?"

"That 'nice' girl, man." The teen archer smiled slightly.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said, lightly. Cyborg gave a small chuckle.

"Yo, no offense, but dude, you sound just like Robin." Speedy's eye twitched slightly and Cyborg began to laugh harder. Coincidentally, a girl chose to dance past the two titans at that very moment.

"Hey Robin, I like the new look!" she cried before disappearing. At this, Cyborg collapsed, convulsing with laughter and Speedy's eyes narrowed.

"It's Speedy, and this 'look' is all mine!" he hissed under his breath. As an afterthought he added, "Especially the _hair_!" On the floor, Cyborg began to cry tears of mirth. . .

* * *

Beast Boy really didn't feel like talking and he wasn't always one to hide how he was feeling, so he glared at Raven. "Raven," he whined, "I don't want to talk. I just-" Raven fixed him with a cold stare and immediately the smallest titan shut up. However, Beast Boy could never stay quiet for long. "I'm serious, Raven. I won't talk." Raven merely smirked at the boy.

"Funny Beast Boy, I can still hear your voice." She watched Beast Boy's eyes widen as the full impact of her words dawned on him. Immediately, his hands flew to his mouth in an effort to restrain himself from talking. Raven smiled inwardly as she watched Beast Boy's facial expressions change with each thought that passed through his empty head. She almost laughed as Beast Boy continued his inner struggle; half of him wanting to talk, the other half refusing to give in to Raven. She watched as his face turned an odd shade of purple as he held his breath, trying to stay silent. Sighing, Raven said, "Beast Boy . . . Not talking isn't the same as Not breathing."

At her words, Beast Boy let out a huge breath. At the same time, words came tumbling out of his mouth in a rush. "But Raaaaaven!" Beast Boy whined,

"Idon'twanttotalkanymorebecauseIknowallyourgoingtosayisyoucantdothisandyoucan'tdothatandI'msickandtiredofhearingitraven" he said in one long breath. Raven blinked in surprise then shook her head.

"Not this again, Beast Boy." She groaned in her monotone.

"See! I TOLD YOU SO!" Beast Boy was frustrated again. "I _knew_ that's what you were going to say! That's what you always say, Raven!"

"Oh Really?"

"Yes! Every time!" Beast Boy's eyes widened. "AH RAVEN! I saw this in a movie once! This girl was being controlled by Evil Robots!"

"Oh Really?"

"Duuuude, all she could do after the evil robots took over was say the same thing over and over!" The emerald titan's eyes grew larger.

"Oh Really?" Beast Boy looked at Raven in shock.

"Oh no! It's happening!" Beast Boy backed away from Raven and began talking to himself. "Raven's being controlled by Evil Robots. Think, Beast Boy, think! How did that movie end? Come on, Beast Boy, think!" Beast Boy muttered to himself as he backed away from Raven. Suddenly he grabbed his head. "Gah! Too Much THINKING!"

"Oh Really?" Raven just couldn't resist.

"Now I Remember!" Beast Boy exclaimed, letting go of his head. "I never finished watching the movie . . ." he trailed off.

"Oh Really?" Raven struggled hard to contain her laughter. Beast Boy gaped in terror, his face was so comical that Raven couldn't control her self. She burst out laughing. Beast Boy stared at her and screamed with fright.

"Raven you're laughing! And nothing's exploding! But you don't laugh. . . that means. . . YOU'RE AN EVIL ROBOT RAVEN!"

"Beast Boy, calm down, I'm not a Robot."

"A likely excuse! That's probably what you'd say if you were a Robot!" Raven stopped, Beast Boy had a good point. Beast Boy continued. "And you were laughing! Raven 'doesn't do' laughter!" the green titan imitated Raven.

"Beast Boy, shut up." the gray titan used her powers to cover Beast Boy's mouth. _This isn't good, _she thought and let go of her fellow titan. _If Beast Boy realizes I messed up . . . _She watched as the wheels in Beast Boy's empty head began to turn and realization spread across his face. _Too late, _the empath thought.

"You **are** Raven. . . but then that means . . . you were laughing and nothing exploded . . . nothing exploded . . ." Beast Boy grew silent. A moment later, he stepped towards Raven beginning to get mad. "How long?" he asked in a low growl.

"Beast Boy, I-" Raven tried to explain but Beast Boy cut her off.

"How long, Raven?" He demanded, huffing angrily. "How long have you been able to control your powers?"

"After we defeated my father and saved the world." Raven said quietly, pulling her hood over her head.

"Then this entire time you've . . .All this time I've . . ." Beast Boy couldn't finish his sentence and Raven looked away, ashamed.

"Beast Boy . . ." she said gently, though unable to look him in the eyes. "Listen, I di-"

"Save it, Raven." Beast Boy interrupted, "I don't want to hear anymore of your lies." He turned and walked towards the door. Before walking out, he cast his fellow titan one last baleful look then left his room . . .

* * *

Starfire pushed her way through the crowds in order to find Robin, it seemed like she'd been doing that a lot lately but she didn't care. Up ahead, she could make out Robin's extremely spiked hair. In front of her, Robin walked slowly towards the main door, blushing bright red and breathing heavily to calm himself down. He felt like a fool just walking away from Starfire after he kissed her. _She's probably really confused. . . Oh crap what have I done. . . _Robin lifted a hand to his head in an exasperated manner. _Why the hell did I listen to Cyborg? WHY? She probably hates me. . ._ Every possible worst case scenario flashed through Robin's head; Starfire hating him, Starfire being really confused and then hating him, Starfire blasting out his brains with a starbolt because she hated him so much. Robin stopped walking and hung his head. _What if she hates me because I walked away . . . I should go back and explain . . . No, but then I'll look like and idiot! . . . No, No, I'll do it. . . I'll just go back and explain. . . even though there's not a whole lot that needs to be explained . . ._ Robin thought and he stood up straight. He spun around towards the direction from he had just come from and came face to face with a certain, red-headed Tameranian alien.

"St-Starfire!" Robin spluttered. "I can explain." Starfire brought up a hand and gently covered Robin's mouth.

"I believe on your planet it is customary to engage in the festivities at a party." Starfire said removing her hand from Robin's mouth.

"Uh. . . festivities?" Robin fidgeted. Starfire giggled then she leaned in and kissed Robin gently on the lips. Robin watched, completely stunned as Starfire drew away. She laughed pleasantly at his agape expression.

"Would you like to partake in the dancing, friend Robin?" she reached for his hand. It fit perfectly in her own. The boy wonder grinned and turned the tables on the Tameranian.

"Let's go," he said, and holding Starfire's hand in his own, he led her further into the crowd of dancing people. . .

* * *

As soon as Beast Boy entered the main room, his senses were immediately bombarded by flashing lights, loud music, and an extremely energetic atmosphere that was the exact opposite of Beast Boy's recent angsty moods. Scowling slightly, the normally exuberant titan made his way over to the turntables in the corner of the room in search of Cyborg. At a time like this only Cyborg would know what to do.

"Hey, Cy!" Beast Boy called out as he stepped around the last few people and walked over to the turntables. A figure standing at the turntables turned in Beast Boy's direction.

"Sorry to disappoint you, chump, but I'm not Cyborg." A sassy and somewhat sarcastic voice said as Beast Boy finally saw who the figure was.

"Jinx." Beast Boy breathed.

"The one and only," Jinx quipped. Beast Boy sighed.

"Where's Cyborg?"

"Sorry, don't know, can't help."

"Fine." Slowly Beast Boy turned to leave and Jinx felt almost sorry for the poor titan. Normally, it went against her policies to help people, she was definitely more of a bad-girl type. However, she had promised Cyborg that she would try to get along with everyone for the night, and Beast Boy really looked like he could use some help. Jinx sighed.

"Wait. I don't know where the big guy went after he said I could use the 'tables' . . . but maybe I can . . ." She trailed off and Beast Boy looked at her quizzically.

"What?" Jinx tried again.

"Maybe I can. . ."

"Yeah. . ." Beast Boy prompted.

"Maybe I can . . . _help_." She spat through gritted teeth. Beast Boy stared at her incredulously. Then he grinned.

"Dude! Ok!" He said and followed her out of the main room and out of the tower. . .

* * *

"So that's about it." Beast Boy finished his story and sat quietly with Jinx on the rocky shores outside of Titan's tower. He turned to look at the pink haired witch and was greeted by the most astonishing (and insulting) scene. Jinx lay curled up on the rock beside him, fast asleep.

"Duuuuddeeeee!" Beastboy uttered his customary whine. "That's so not cool!" A few seconds later, Jinx was rudely awakened from a pleasant dream in which she had been brutally kicking Raven's ass and found herself on a rock, soaking wet, sitting next to a sullen Beastboy who would not stop berating her for falling asleep in the middle of his oh-so-important tragic tale of woe. With a quick snap of her fingers, Jinx found herself dry as Beast boy found himself flailing in the water.

"Sorry." Jinx smirked, not sounding sorry at all. Beast boy just glared at her as he pulled himself out of the water. Suddenly, with a twinge of regret, Jinx remembered what Cyborg had said to her earlier about trying to get along. With a snap of her fingers, she dried Beast Boy off and then looked up at the starry sky. "I don't see what the big deal is." She said when she looked back at Beast Boy, who incidentally was still glaring.

"What!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "How can you not see what the big deal is? You just dropped me in the ocean! The very cold and wet ocean!" Jinx grinned.

"Not that. The thing with you and that sorceress. Why does it matter if she doesn't want to go out with you? You guys are still friends and you still like each other." Beast Boy remained silent and Jinx continued. "Plus, you see each other all the time, it's not like . . ."

"like you and Cyborg?" Beast boy asked tentatively and Jinx laughed.

"Me and the big guy? Are you kidding, he's like my brother just like Mammoth and Gizmo." Beast Boy stared.

"Huh? Wha? But I always thought that you . . . and him . . . cause of that time . . . and . . . Gah! I'm confused!"

"Careful, think too hard and your brain might just explode." Jinx laughed as she turned and walked back up to the tower.

"HEY!" Beast Boy called. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the party!" Jinx called back before disappearing into the tower. Beast Boy stared thoughtfully up at the tower.

"Wait for me!" he shouted after a moment, and ran up the path after Jinx.

* * *


	7. Aftermath

**Dedication: To everyone who has ever reviewed any part of this fic. Thank You.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans****

* * *

**

(A/N: This is the last chapter. Sorry if it's too short or there is a lot of OOC. I tried, honestly, I did, but for some reason, this story kind of took on a life of its own and then it died on its own.In any case, read and review please and flames are always welcome.)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Aftermath**

Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.

Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.

Azarath. Metrion. Zin-

_What are you doing?_ a small voice in the back of Raven's mind interrupted her meditation. _Why are you meditating? _Raven ignored the voice and continued chanting her mantra.

Azarath. _Are you listening? _

Metrion. _Meditating won't make it any better._

Zinthos. _He hates you and it hurts doesn't it? _Raven tried to clear her mind and continue meditating.

Azarath. A small smirk appeared on Raven's face. Clearing her mind worked. The voice was gone.

Met- _You can't get rid of me. I won't go away. _

Metrion! Raven thought, a bit more forcefully.

_This is all your fault you know. _

. . . Zinthos. _You should go find Beast Boy. . ._

AZARATH! _At least say you're sorry._

"Sorry for what?" Raven mused softly. _Sorry for being too emotionally immature to handle anything_, the voice replied. Indignantly, Raven protested. "What! I'm not-" _Yes, you are! Now go find Beast Boy. You know you want to. _the voice whispered spitefully. Raven shook her head and tried to return to her meditation.

Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.

_Find him_

Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.

_RAVEN! Find him!_

Azarath. _RAVEN! _Metrion. _RAVEN!_ ZINTHOS. **_RAVEN!_**

Azarath. **_RAVEN! _**Met-

"Raven?" This was getting redundant.

"OK! I'll FIND HIM! NOW WOULD YOU BE QUIET?" Raven burst out, angrily. She opened her eyes and found herself looking at a startled Beast boy. _Oh, looks like he found you first_, the pesky little voice in the back of Raven's mind whispered.

"Ah. . . Sorry, Raven," Beast Boy said, casting his eyes downwards. Raven sighed and mentally smacked herself.

"Beast Boy, I wasn't talking to you." The green titan looked uncertainly at Raven and then glanced around her empty room.

"OoooK? You were talking to the invisible space aliens, got it." Beast Boy joked. Raven simply stared at Beast Boy until he started squirming. "So . . ." he began, changing the subject.

"So?" Beast Boy sat down next to Raven.

"So. . . Who were you going to find?" the shape-shifting titan laughed nervously.

". . . You." Raven said in her characteristic monotone.

"Me?"

"You."

"Why?" Raven sighed. This conversation was extremely monosyllabic.

"I wanted to apologize." Beast Boy turned his head to look at Raven in disbelief. "So, I'm sorry." Beast Boy stared for a couple more seconds, then his face burst into a huge, lopsided grin.

"It's okay, Raven. I already forgot about the whole thing." The smallest titan stood up. "And besides, moody and angsty isn't really my thing!" Beast Boy laughed loudly at this and Raven smiled. Suddenly, Beast Boy spun around and extended a hand towards Raven. "So, wanna go to Cy's party with me?" Beast Boy gave a nervous laugh. "I know it's a little late but, hey better late then never right?" The empath smiled slightly, then grabbed the green titan's hand.

"Yeah," the gray titan said, as she stood up. This was a nice moment, Raven decided. Her opinion came a bit too early, for two seconds later, Beast Boy's stomach grumbled and he groaned.

"Duuuude, let's go, then! I'm starving," he whined as he ran out of the room, ruining a perfectly nice moment. Raven sighed and followed Beast Boy out the door. Oh well, at least things were rightwith the world again. . .

* * *

Hours later, after everyone had either left or fallen asleep, Cyborg stood on top of Titan's tower, deep in thought. All in all, his party had been pretty successful. Robin and Starfire were together, finally. Beast Boy was back to normal, in fact, he was better than normal. He and Raven had shown up at the party at around 1 A.M. and if Cyborg wasn't mistaken (which he never was) the grass stain and the empath had a lil' _somethin' somethin' _going on. It seemed like Jinx and Kid Flash had a lil' something, too. During the party, nothing had been destroyed and it had been a kick-ass party. As Cyborg mentally ran over the night's events in his mind, he concluded that this party had definitely, _definitely_ gone better than he'd expected. Now all that was left to do was kick back and watch the sunrise. Maybe later, Cyborg would go down and tease Robin about Starfire; that dude owed Cyborg big for getting him and Star together. For now though, Cyborg decided he would just kick back and watch the sunrise chase the stars out of the sky. Yep, nothing left for Cyborg to do but watch the sunrise and stars.

* * *

End

* * *

(A/N: So there it is; The End. I'm really, really sorry if it's too short and horrible. My Bad. I know this doesn't really justify it but, I lost inspiration for this story towards the end because I stopped watching Teen Titans. Seriously, I was considering just deleting this story without ever finishing it but decided to at least upload the end before deleting it. R&R please if you feel I deserve a review. Thanks.) 


End file.
